


我們如何在舊制下做愛

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, OT3, Open Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托馬斯很早就知道米蘭達會和詹姆斯走到那一步，就像從前彼此心照不宣的那樣，這一次他發覺事情發展不如他所想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

房門擦過地毯發出的些微聲響不足以引起托馬斯太多的注意力，他正面對長及書房牆面兩側的書櫃從中挑出今日下午沙龍需要用到的書籍，有些資料需要再次確認。  
"我剛才讓女僕替我轉告你一聲，我會隨後下樓和你們一道用餐，你大可不必親自跑這一趟，親愛的夫人。"托馬斯將幾本厚皮精裝書擱上書桌，回過身來只見米蘭達闔上房門，儘管帶著笑容神情卻有些憂慮。"我有件事想和你商量一下再作決定。"  
"什麼事得讓我們的客人獨自一人與美酒佳肴作伴，主人雙雙不見蹤影。"托馬斯打趣。詹姆斯已不是第一次在漢密爾頓府上作客，事實上他對宅邸主人的藏書細目可能比一個新進不久的僕從還清楚得多。  
"我打算邀請他和我們一道前往萊斯頓的宅邸待上幾天。"米蘭達說。  
托馬斯放下手中的資料，抬起頭來給予米蘭達一個寬慰的微笑。"你知道你完全可以邀請任何能讓你在鄉間休憩時心情格外愉悅的隨行同伴。"  
"我只是，"米蘭達停頓了一下，"認為由我提議這個邀約並不妥當，再說你有更好的理由邀請他同行這趟旅程不是麼。"  
這下托馬斯完全被勾起了興趣，"我？"  
"你不是那個兩天見不著人，就著急的差人打聽我們忙碌的麥格勞先生在哪處流連忘返把重要的機要大事拋諸腦後棄之不顧了。"米蘭達眨了眨眼，露出個托馬斯知道她是在打趣自己的笑容。  
"我很樂意接下這個挑戰，只可惜詹姆斯從來不是懂得適度放鬆以利加快效率的人，你很有可能要失望了。"  
"也許你們可以改動下次會議的時間地點，麥格勞上尉盡忠職守的天性不會就此放任你一個人到鄉間打獵因而延緩討論進程的，此外你也是不懂得適度放鬆除非事情已經超出原先的預定進度的類型，你們彼此都需要這個。"

詹姆斯伸出手印戒不小心碰了下酒杯發出一聲脆響，這點響動似乎嚇了他自己一跳，他連忙穩住酒杯，微涼的觸感自掌心傳來使他鎮定下來。他看向托馬斯意圖尋求協助，對方像是完全不瞭解他此刻陷入的處境，自紅酒杯後投來的視線有幾分靜待事態發展的意味。  
面上仍掛著微笑，開口之前下意識抿了抿嘴唇已出賣了詹姆斯此刻的想法。  
"我很榮幸能夠接到這份慎重的邀約，漢密爾頓夫人。"  
"米蘭達，這點上我和托馬斯是一樣的。"米蘭達笑著更正。  
"希望這個提議不會令你太過困擾，我的朋友。"托馬斯語氣從容地接口，"每年這個時節我都得領命前往巡視父親的領地，他身上仍保有那些最不可思議的美德，他從不信任那些僕從在缺少權威的監督下能夠完成被吩咐的工作。然而我並不希望這影響到我們對拿騷的計畫，你說是麼？"  
"可能的話，我當然希望和你站在同樣的支持立場，我的勛爵。"詹姆斯垂下眼簾，有意無意避開米蘭達不加掩飾的期盼之情，一邊的托馬斯臉上顯然感染了同樣的情緒，不自覺就著杯柄轉動酒杯他突然開始想念起辛辣剌喉的蘭姆酒而非此刻的溫潤口感。"很抱歉必須讓你失望，我恐怕無法接受這份謹慎的邀請。"  
托馬斯慎重地放下手中刀叉從椅背上挺直身體，對詹姆斯來說這可能是個不好的徵兆，表示當前發生的這件事重要性高於托馬斯此刻應當表現出恰如其分的餐桌禮儀。  
"上尉，請容我引用你此前當面應允我的承諾，你曾經向我保証這件事在你心中有同等的份量，針對拿騷的問題提出解決方案刻不容緩，其餘事物在完成這項要務前都不在你的考量範圍之內，因此我看不出你有任何更優先於這份職務的其他機要事務非你不可。"巴哈馬領主之子托馬斯．漢密爾頓顯然並不經常遭人當面推拒，連帶語氣不由得帶上幾分嘲弄。打量著對方神色詹姆斯不著痕跡嘆了口氣，他盡可能想要避免的就是此刻，當遇上的是拿騷的前途他不介意和托馬斯各執一詞尋求更穩妥有效的治理方針，但那不表示他同樣樂於在其他方面希望與對方針鋒相對。  
"我記得我做過的承諾，請恕我無法同意這趟邀約，這點同樣也是我無法改變的。"詹姆斯語調堅決。  
米蘭達向門口作了個手勢示意僕從可以進來繼續他們的工作。長桌上一時無話，只有細微的杯盤輕碰聲響。僕從將空盤疊在手臂上收妥，邊動作迅速地換上光潔嶄新的圓型小盤，隨後有人上前來將酒杯重新滿上。米蘭達下達指示這裡暫時不需要他們，僕從安靜地全數退出餐廳。這像是一個能夠重新放鬆下來的暗示，托馬斯鬆開撐在下頜夾疊的雙手，朝向米蘭達搖搖腦袋笑了起來，"我最終還是令你失望了，親愛的。"  
"不能說我們沒有嘗試，套你常說的話結果是留給過來者評論的。"米蘭達出言安慰。  
詹姆斯必定把滿腹疑惑表現在他的眼睛裡，米蘭達主動解開他的謎團。"是我向托馬斯提議邀請你過去的，我猜想這對你們兩個或許會是好事。"  
詹姆斯垂下視線，不確定是那顆恰好停在鎖骨以下胸脯之上的紅寶石項鍊閃了他的眼睛還是別的因素。"米蘭達、我很抱歉－－"  
"不、你完全不必道歉，"或許是詹姆斯臉上的憂慮神色變得更加濃厚，米蘭達打斷他的道歉時嗓音聽起來更柔和了些。"別讓這些事壞了我們的興致，再說了也不是完全沒有其他的辦法，萊斯頓距離這裡可沒有隔著一座大海。"  
"我想你必須開始培養應付更多紙上談兵的耐心了，我的朋友，或許你會開始察覺這樣更容易些，'讓托馬斯和他異想天開的長篇大論一邊去吧在乾掉這杯酒以前我還不想攪和進這一團混亂當中。'"托馬斯詼諧的想像似乎終於解除詹姆斯最後的一絲不安，他飲下最後一口紅酒讓那些不明所以的情緒跟著沉沒下去。  
"我得承認，我或許已經開始想念你的'尚未發生之事永遠都會有轉機'。"詹姆斯鬆口。

遠離那棟溫暖舒適的宅邸還不到第三個星期詹姆斯收到來自萊斯頓的信。漢密爾頓夫婦此行一切順利，那裡的陽光比起倫敦更好客，米蘭達非常受到教區裡姑娘們的歡迎，她大多時間都花在教會裡協助伴奏還收了個剛滿十歲的小姑娘為徒。托馬斯出外打了兩次獵，收獲頗豐，儘管他寧可把閒餘時間花在書房或者沙龍裡和人商議更多關於拿騷未來的種種待定事宜。托馬斯在信中沒有提及歸期，詹姆斯猜想他可能遇上了不期而至的突發狀況短時間內無法回到倫敦。詹姆斯的行程並沒有隨著托馬斯遠行就此留下大片空白，中間他只抽空回了一封信，簡短地向漢密爾頓夫婦問候近況，沒有提及多少關於自己的狀況，亨尼斯上將沒有放過他難得的空檔，大多時間他浸泡在紛亂待整的拿騷相關文件檔案中，他還獲知如果漢密爾頓勛爵方面如果不需要他的更近一步的密切配合，他還可能再次接到重新登上聖瑪莉安號的調派命令。  
日子像是回到還不曾認識上流社會貴族子弟裡也有像托馬斯．漢密爾頓這樣的理想主義者以前，熄燈前夕的短暫時刻詹姆斯會在附近的酒館灌下一杯的白蘭地再沿著泰晤士河慢步試圖擺脫再來一杯的幽靈想法方才回到自個房中。出任漢密爾頓家的海軍聯絡員沒有給他的社交生活增添更多，在他眾多的海軍弟兄看來那只給他招來了更多麻煩。那麼多雙眼睛等著木匠出身的詹姆斯．麥格勞終於在不屬於他的世界了犯下滔天大罪被永遠放逐，下個社交季的飯後談資也就省下憑空杜撰的麻煩功夫了。  
來自萊斯頓的第五封信被郵遞員塞進他的房門時他的回信草稿還躺在抽屜裡不見天日。詹姆斯正和亨尼斯上將在城郊的一間小酒館裡商議近來拿騷海盜活動日益頻繁致使海上收益減少的應對方針。等到夜裡詹姆斯把所有身外之事留在房門外疲憊不堪地回到臥房，才進一步得知漢密爾頓夫妻倆的後續近況。這封信出自米蘭達的代筆，托馬斯的例行公事由於接連不斷的雨勢大為延誤，代為轉達希望詹姆斯原諒他的一時耽擱，在詹姆斯讀信的同時米蘭達已在返回倫敦的路上，她回來探望染上風寒的姑母夏儂夫人。

一輛馬車在薄暮時沿著僻靜小道駛進漢密爾頓莊園，來客把北邊的烏雲挾在車輪下一路帶回了倫敦。管家接過莊園主人濕漉漉的長外套和三角帽，雨水順著靴筒滾落，大大小小的水漬一路延伸向內。等待托馬斯歸來的不只倫敦一如既往的雨勢，僕從告知夫人乘坐馬車去了一趟泰晤士河，尚且未歸。  
托馬斯獨自待在起居室，載有簡潔字句的短箋壓在茶盤之下，溢出的茶水模糊了紙上的墨跡。毫無歇息跡象的雨勢隔著玻璃窗仍然清晰可聞，萊斯頓的烏雲似乎不只被他帶回了倫敦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘了說這篇按順原劇時間線進行，只不過部分事件的先後順序可能更動

哈德維克公爵夫婦和剛下馬車的克萊麗莎談論起前兩天歌劇院裡令人印象深刻的一齣戲劇，托馬斯端著白蘭地從他們身邊擦過不忘朝他們敬酒打發掉可能隨之而來的軼事閒談。  
亨尼斯上將身邊圍繞著幾名近日返航倫敦的海軍將領，宴會主人也在其中，他正樂於發表他在巴哈馬群島駐守數年的深刻體悟。托馬斯試圖從一群女眷中穿越而過時不經意與上將對上目光，對方朝他微笑頜首，且似乎看穿了他正在找尋什麼的意圖朝陽台的方向示意，托馬斯領情地調轉視線隨及反應過來上將誤解了他的尋找對象。  
他的皇家海軍聯絡員無疑選擇了個最為意興闌珊的角落作為今晚的落腳處。詹姆斯顯然對自個面前的白蘭地更感興趣，身著與其他同僚樣式相仿的軍服並沒有使他很好地混跡人群之中，相反地，他以背脊面對整座舞池，甚至宴會中心正高聲傳出的言談話語聲也不能動搖他分毫，筆挺的衣料讓他整個人看上去像是由最頑固的鋼鐵雕刻而成，他背對著整個文明世界且無所畏懼。  
托馬斯有些好笑地在心中嘲笑自己不合時宜的比喻，招手向侍者重新換上一杯香檳朝他的朋友走去。  
外頭飄著細雨，夜風一陣陣吹打在身上，任何明智的人都不會選在此時獨自佇立在室外欣賞風景。  
高腳玻璃杯敲擊在大理石扶手上的聲響無法引起這位海軍上尉更多的注意，這點響動似乎被他當成了背景喧鬧人聲的一部分，他此時全心全意極目遠眺。托馬斯不急於打擾對方，隨著對方的目光方向望去只見遠方海潮洶湧，月光下一艘雙桅帆船無畏風浪航行在浪滔起伏之中，白色的船帆像深秋落葉轉眼即逝。  
"我有時候總是會想，此時此刻要是待在那艘船上會是什麼樣子。"  
詹姆斯立即回過頭來，驚訝的神色在那雙眼睛裡一閃而過。"你不會想知道的，我的勛爵，我保証此時那上面發生的所有事和任何體面都扯不上關係。"  
"任何生手都不能倖免於此，我想你估計也不能例外。"托馬斯突然來了興致。  
詹姆斯看上去有些想笑最終還是忍住了。"是的，當然，我可不是生來就在甲板上長大的。"詹姆斯還是收斂不住他的不敢置信笑了出來。"有時候我真不懂你從何而來的這些誤會。"  
"找遍倫敦社交圈我可想不出有任何姑娘可能比面前這位風情萬種，隨著潮汐變化心情瞬息萬變的'美人'更能得到你的青睞了。有時候我覺得你並不屬於陸地，我倒是能夠想像你待在甲板的樣子。"托馬斯說，他的神情讓人分辨不出這話是否只是出於玩笑。  
"像是什麼？"詹姆斯轉過身將重量倚在陽台欄杆上直面托馬斯。"穿著和傳統禮教搆不著邊的海盜外套，蓄起鬍鬚，腰間配著水手刀和手槍，沒有假髮，頭髮只是隨意束起，神情兇惡得像是任何你知道的流亡之徒會有的樣子。"詹姆斯逕自替托馬斯完成後半段的句子。  
"啊哈，看來你早有了明確的目標，而人們卻總是指責我離經叛道。"托馬斯佯裝出頗不贊同的語調。"那是他們沒有機會認識你。"  
"多謝你的讚美，我的勛爵。"雨下得更大，詹姆斯再次瞥一眼海平線，那艘帆船已不知去向。空氣裡似乎能夠隱約嗅到海風獨有的氣味。"如果允可的話我寧可將時間都花在甲板上，大海比起倫敦至少還更有跡可尋。"詹姆斯話一出口便想起幾乎整個倫敦社交圈就等於托馬斯的生活圈而感到後悔，他正待再次開口，托馬斯朝他搖搖頭像是已經明白他話到嘴邊的內容。  
"你懷念過麼，那些待在海上的日子。"托馬斯遠遠眺望海洋的神態和身旁的海軍上尉竟有幾分神似。  
詹姆斯像是此時才看見托馬斯手中的香檳酒杯忽地想起宴會上應有的禮節，他只找到一早就空無一物的酒杯，和托馬斯在一起時他總是對這些枝微末節格外健忘。托馬斯完全沒留意到詹姆斯的一時分神，他沉浸在自己的思緒當中。  
"你想過出海麼，托馬斯，或者我該說拿騷？"詹姆斯反問。  
他引起托馬斯的全副注意，那雙眼睛以凝視海洋時的專注注視著他，他沒有得到口頭回覆，卻已無必要繼續追問，他已在那樣的目光之中獲得解答。  
身後人群的喧鬧聲再次提醒了詹姆斯身在何處。他記起那只早已清空的酒杯。  
肖特勛爵揚起聲調再次吸引那些在他調回倫敦赴任即將成為他未來同僚的人們目光，他迫不及待想要讓所有人分享他的海外見聞，忘情地在舞池邊緣開起小型沙龍。  
"原諒我為了保証故事的真實性而不得不這麼開場，我親愛的朋友們，巴哈馬一帶的海盜殘酷冷血是你們遠遠不能夠想像的，他們是披著人皮的怪物，所有你們在倫敦聽說的故事都是真實存在的。"他特意停下來朝女士們虛情假意地微笑，"為了女士們的好夢就讓我們先行略過那些過於血腥的情節，他們能做出常人所不敢做的可怕舉動，經常僅是為了幾桶煙草或者幾捲牛皮，實在駭人聽聞。"  
哈德維克公爵夫人皺緊了眉頭，一邊的克萊麗莎也拿著手帕摀著已然發白的臉色。詹姆斯留意到彼得．艾什勛爵也在其中，在人群裡他看上去沒受到多大影響，僅是回過頭來朝托馬斯的方向瞥了一眼。  
"那些可惡的小偷造成的危害不可計數，我的朋友，這也就是我為何一接到命令就恨不得立刻回到倫敦，很榮幸我淺薄的海上資歷能夠受到重視，這些年多虧我們英勇的皇家海軍堅守崗位，沿海地區的稅收才不至於令女王陛下和議會頭痛不已。"肖特勛爵作了個手勢向人群中的亨尼斯上將致意，上將禮貌地報以微笑。  
托馬斯目光裡的憂慮和懷疑沒有被詹姆斯遺漏，他同時鬆了口氣又開始為此擔憂。詹姆斯走近對方，將音量維持在兩人之間的範圍內開口："我以為你會站出來引起一場辯論，不過我很高興你並沒有這麼做。"  
"噢，為什麼？在你眼裡我就是如此容不下任何異議的人不成？"托馬斯皺起眉頭，眼睛裡露出的笑意出賣了他。  
"不，因為我知道你將會辯倒他，將他好不容易建立起來的海上英雄形象摧毀殆盡，讓大家明白他只不過是比某些人記熟了前一期的《波士頓新聞通訊》，我敢打賭他連上一期的提供資訊來源者的姓氏都給冠上了自個的姓氏。"  
托馬斯又回復到心事重重的樣子。"我仍然感到驚訝，人們對於海盜的形象仍舊如此貧乏，大部分人可能一輩子都機會沒親眼目睹活生生的海盜，倫敦卻人人擁護絞刑，彷彿那是正義的同義詞。"  
"倫敦像你一樣關心拿騷一團混亂源由為何的人畢竟是少數，這些才是多數。"詹姆斯知道自己接下來要說的將會惹惱他的朋友。"在你向我提出暫時排除那些海盜必須先根除拿騷亂源形成成因的同時，這些人想著的只是如何能將絞繩套上更多人的脖子。”  
"直到現在你仍然懷疑我的決心，上尉。"托馬斯如果只在有他們兩人時使用這個稱呼，詹姆斯知道沒有人能夠說服得了此刻的托馬斯，只要他相信自己的信念，那便沒有任何事物能夠阻礙他。  
"我只是想要提醒你，敵眾我寡，這很可能是一場註定要輸的戰爭。"詹姆斯必須一再提醒對方的立場，出於他的職責所在。  
"沒有什麼戰爭是必然走向失敗的，詹姆斯，除非你在開戰以前就已先俯首稱臣。"

玻璃窗外凝結著冰冷的水氣，視線所及皆被霧氣籠罩，望著外頭永不間斷的雨水，他派去送信的人八成也迷失在倫敦陰晴不定的壞牌氣裡。三個小時以前他就該預見這場大雨，及時跳上馬車吩咐車伕盡可能在日落之前趕往漢密爾頓莊園，而不是衣著凌亂地對著鏡子隨意應付臉上一夜未消的淤腫痕跡。他正在品嘗昨夜被酒意強行逼迫入睡一夜置之未理的苦果，臉頰上的擦傷已止住血，創口周圍仍然泛著紅腫和少數青紫，由於處理不當這些他一時失去理智的証明將會伴隨他數日難以掩藏。  
盤算著這個時間他已該出發前往議會附近的一間小酒館，亨尼斯上將與他有事商議，經過昨晚的一切他極不情願令亨尼斯上將再次質疑他在這個崗位上的適任性，也不願再次聽見事件後續沒有任何懲處不過是出自特權階級向下授意的友好表現。  
門上響起了敲門聲。疑惑著他派出去的通報莫非出乎預期已順利達成任務，門後卻是米蘭達的貼身侍女貝絲。  
"麥格勞先生？夫人差我來看望您是否一切安好。"貝絲和詹姆斯對上眼迅速地移開視線，詹姆斯這才察覺自己的打扮在女士面前著實稱不上得體。從椅背上撈起軍裝外套套上，詹姆斯才又匆忙地問："你們沒有看見我派去的送信員？"  
"沒有，如果您派出的人是在雨勢轉弱之前的話，那麼我們一定是錯過了。夫人說您沒有在與老爺約定好的時間出席今日的沙龍，也沒有得到任何關於您的消息，夫人差遣我來看看您是否被什麼臨時要務給耽擱了。"  
"請你轉告漢密爾頓夫人我臨時身體有些不適因而無法如約前往，為此我感到十分歉疚，改日我會前往府上親自請求漢密爾頓勛爵與夫人的原諒。"  
"先生，您是否需要我為您找來醫生？您的傷勢似乎不輕。"貝絲有些擔憂地打量詹姆斯臉上的傷，他不知道自己此刻的臉色洩露了多少實情。  
"我很好，只是起來時腦袋昏沉起來時自己摔了一下，不必請醫生也不必將這點小事轉告漢密爾頓夫人，只要告訴她我過幾日就會前往拜訪。"詹姆斯語氣有些不耐。  
"先生？"貝絲眼露猶豫，沒被詹姆斯的說詞全然說服。  
詹姆斯匆忙將她送出門，脫力地倚在門板上發現汗水已經沾濕了後襟。他不知道貝絲會將多少真實情況透露給米蘭達，也不知道托馬斯會知道多少，只希望下回出現在漢密爾頓面前時一切依舊如常。

馬車停泊在議院門口，馬匹有些不耐地刨著前蹄，車伕將馬鞭甩在肩上一手撐著下頜隨意四下張望，車輛顯然在那裡停了有一陣子。托馬斯來的時候步行而來，天色已經由晴轉陰，多半是米蘭達看見倫敦即將下雨遣了馬車來接他。托馬斯向車伕低聲交待了幾句，正回身準備上車被人從背後喊住了他。  
"漢密爾頓勛爵，一切近來可好。"亨尼斯上將說。  
"承蒙關心，一切十分順利，在麥格勞上尉的協助下計畫進展比預期要迅速許多。"托馬斯說。  
亨尼斯上將微微一笑，"上尉他十分看重這份工作，幾次他都在我面前提起你宏大的眼界令人欽佩，得知他能夠為你帶來如此大的助益著實值得高興。"亨尼斯上將忽然停頓下來，像是有些欲言又止。"請見諒我的唐突，勛爵，有些話我不知道是否應當向你說明。"  
"有什麼事請直說無妨，上將。"  
"我從很久以前就十分留意麥格勞上尉，雖然他的出身不比其他同儕，這起先讓他吃足了苦頭，他卻以更多的耐心和毅力，和無人能及的果敢迅速升到現在這個位置。我視他如心腹，他也從未辜負我對他的信任，這也是為什麼我最終將他推薦給你。然而，他現在遇上了意想不到的困難，或者說看著他即將陷入困境我卻不知道該從何幫助他回到正途。"  
托馬斯眼露不解，"我不懂你的意思，你是說上尉陷入了什麼樣的麻煩？"  
"每個男人都會遇上的困難，我的勛爵。他幾乎不與任何人親近，那正是他為何強大，他不會容忍將自己的弱點展露人前，因而其他人從未找到機會擊敗他，如今我恐怕他將要失去何以成就他無所畏懼的原因。"  
托馬斯皺起眉，語氣因對方話中隱約可見的暗示而下沉。"上將，我仍然無法理解你的意思。"  
"保持適當界線方能成就事業，勛爵。"亨尼斯上將微微頜首示意。"祝你有個寧靜的夜晚。"  
上將轉身朝另一頭離去。車伕再次接受主人的指示，他揚起馬鞭揮趕馬匹邁開腳步向莊園駛去，他不理解為何他的主人臉色有些蒼白，指揮他再度將空馬車駛回宅邸，他只需要持續向前行駛。  
托馬斯依著他來時的道路，緩慢步行回府。


	3. Chapter 3

  


沉著的腳步聲回蕩在走廊上，鹿角壁飾下昏黃的燈光讓這條長廊在這陰濕的天氣裡保有一點溫暖。托馬斯剛結束一個臨時邀約從外頭回來，原先的會議他已遲了一些時間，他不像往常一樣直接走向自己的書房，他穿越那些陰森森的走廊向宅邸的另一頭走去。從遠處可以瞥見房門沒有完全闔上，光源從微微敞開的門縫裡洩露出來。他聽見米蘭達令人放鬆的說話聲，偶爾傳出低沉的男聲低語幾句，兩人的交談聲並不張揚，只能粗略得知談話氣氛平和友好。他沒有中斷他們的談話逕自推門而入。  
詹姆斯先抬起頭望過來，還是他先注意到那雙眼睛，托馬斯無法區別是兩者之中的哪一個。詹姆斯先是在短暫的對視之中僵了一下，隨及迅速挪開視線站起身，他臉上的神情像是要把那個原本屬於自己的座位歸還回來。米蘭達起身迎來用一個擁抱歡迎她歸來的丈夫，托馬斯低頭親吻她相較腮紅更加紅潤的雙頰。他沒有遺漏詹姆斯讓自己像個局外人般佇在原地，嚴峻的臉上若有所思。  
"一切都還好麼，親愛的，我在彼得那裡耽擱了太多時間。"托馬斯說。  
"詹姆斯很有耐心的陪我坐了一會兒，或許我們該把他留下和我們一同晚餐。"米蘭達伸手替托馬斯整了整衣領，微微傾斜腦袋朝詹姆斯的方向示意。  
"當然，我們還是先吃過晚餐再開始我們的今日的討論，為了讓我有機會彌補遲到的罪過你必須要接受這一頓臨時的晚餐邀約，你應該不介意吧上尉？"  
詹姆斯臉上的神情幾乎令托馬斯以為會遭到婉拒，對方只是顰著眉頭自我強迫似地同意了這頓晚餐。

蕯頓伯爵帶著他近來寵愛的法國女郎率先離開沙龍，他的馬車已在外頭久候多時，維斯特子爵和文森特勛爵偕同離開，有場劍術比賽和慶祝酒宴正在等著他們；人群很快地相繼散去，女眷們還沒離開正義與美德光芒的籠罩下便迫不及待討論起今晚準備首次公演的劇戲裡深棕髮色的男演員據說有雙令人移不開視線的湛藍眼睛。托馬斯接過米蘭達遞過來的白蘭地交到還留在原地的艾什勛爵手中，自己再從銀盤上重新拿過。彼得．艾什盯著普萊斯少校走近孤立在人群外的詹姆斯與其在門口攀談起來。  
"你知道，有時候仍然覺得你和他能夠和平共處令人難以相信，你們簡直就是兩種極端。"彼得望著詹姆斯的方向作出評論。  
"彼得，你這是在暗示我的頑固倔強依然無藥可救，還是你和詹姆斯有了什麼方面的意見分歧不妨直說，相信他不會拒絕與你交換彼此的意見，他的直言不諱給了我很大啟發。"托馬斯挑起眉建議。  
"不、我沒有打算要給你什麼友善的建議，那一套對你我來說都早就過時了。我只是在想當初海軍大臣指派麥格勞上尉出任漢密爾頓家族的海軍聯絡員的本意應該是－－請原諒我假如我接下來的比喻冒犯了你－－是想在激進分子的馬脖子上套上一副籠頭好在事情脫序前及時獲得掌控，卻沒料想到到頭來一切反其道而行。"彼得說。  
遠處詹姆斯流露出受到冒犯的神色，在他們初識那時托馬斯曾經見識過。詹姆斯聽聞自己曾經向人探詢他的背景身份，毫不掩飾表露對此譏嘲的態度－－在其他人總是刻意掩藏在人前顯露己身顯而易見的好惡，深怕個人偏好的曝露可能損及潛在的利益－－那時起托馬斯突然有了預感眼前這位海軍上尉將會與自己在未來的日子合作愉快。  
"奇怪的組合，彼得，往往能夠成就最意想不到的事情。"托馬斯微笑作結。從此刻詹姆斯臉上的神情來看，無論原先普萊斯少校要說服詹姆斯什麼事，他都將敗興而歸。  
彼得順著托馬斯的視線望過去，不明白為何托馬斯突然眼露笑意。  
"現在恕我失陪，還有最後一位客人需要我送行一程。"托馬斯說完先行告退。  
彼得目送托馬斯加入他們，先前不論他們為了什麼造成意見分歧，托馬斯仍然迅速自在地融入他們，身為主人的影響力得以充分發揮。

米蘭達退出起居室將靜默留給他們。詹姆斯的眼睛由於長久盯著壁爐裡的火光而開始灼熱剌痛，他稍微挪動身體調整站姿卻未全然移開自己的視線，那是這間房裡此刻唯一永不休止的事物。托馬斯倚在窗邊已有好一段時間，從他向詹姆斯坦承長久埋在心裡的計畫後他們就一直為此爭執不休，直到雙方陷入無盡的沉默。無聲之中有什麼正在蘊釀，許久以前就點燃的火線徐徐燃燒，火光自初始那天已在陰影中展開行動，或許他們其中之一曾經預見過那個時刻，就在不久的將來燃線終將迎來尾聲，無可避免的終局將會上演。  
闔上眼睛讓疲勞的雙眼得以休息，詹姆斯重新張開眼打量仍然一動也不動的托馬斯。對方看上去十分陌生，映在玻璃窗上的臉色蒼白，對方長久深埋心底的陰影越過界線在他心中曾經構築成托馬斯．漢密爾頓這個人的輪廓打上暗色，他倔強地閉上嘴不打算繼續說服此刻的托馬斯，哪怕這違背了他必須履行的職責，某種預感在他心中揮之不去，那就是最終將被說服的可能會是自己。  
直到米蘭達再度走進起居室，頰上腮紅也掩飾不了她面無血色的容顏。  
"他已經抵達了。"米蘭達的語調像在宣告某種不可避免的宿命。  
他們再也沒有開口說過一句話。

遠處發生的一切突然變得極為清晰，哪怕他仍然低垂視線並未親眼所見：阿爾弗雷德．漢密爾頓離開自己的宅邸回蕩在走廊上空洞的步伐，僕從抓著配劍和手套從後頭趕上去；米蘭達擱下酒杯不經意碰了手邊的餐具發出一聲輕響；暖爐裡的火光暗了下去，此刻無人留意到爐火需要重新撥旺；沒有任何聲響來自托馬斯，像是對方毫不驚訝事態發展至此，然而他卻比昔日更能感受到來自對方目光的重量，那些隱身在每一次討論會議後逐漸加深的期待全副落下，他不經大腦的輕率之舉剪斷了繩索，落空的希望壓在肩頭使他動彈不得。  
椅腳在地板上拖動發出聲響，詹姆斯被那聲響牽引著望見托馬斯從座位裡起身向前，堅定有力的手掌按住他的肩膀，他已無處可逃。只能再一次從對視之中落敗，他無法抵禦那雙眼睛挾帶著善意逼近，等到他意識到自己身後已無退路便只能任由友善的窺視長驅直入內心深處。  
他試圖用眼神拉開距離，引線燃至終端的火光在對方眼底清晰可見，傾身落下的親吻令一切嘗試都顯得徒勞。  
方才激起的熱度如來時迅速退卻，詹姆斯感覺像突然被拋在深冬雪地的迷路旅人不知如何自處。整個空間全然靜默，沉默每拖過一分絞索便在他頸項上多繞一圈。托馬斯沒有拉開距離，對方依舊擱在頰旁的手掌無從忽視，全身的血液在離他而去，神智在不遠處事不關己地目睹一切未曾加以攔阻。時間一長，詹姆斯在對方的懷裡重新變得僵硬，察覺到對方無意主動解除沉默，尷尬無措讓他像一塊木板在不合適的位置四處磕碰。理智終於回到他身上，他輕咳一聲重新拉開禮儀的距離，沒有遭到對方攔阻。  
"我想，這是一個十分漫長的夜晚，也許我們都該回去好好休息一晚，明日再來重新商議對策。"詹姆斯的目光越過托馬斯落在後方畫框上，因為沒有得到回應而試探性掃了一眼。  
"勛爵？"  
托馬斯朝他搖了搖頭，"不，我不認為你是打算逃離這裡，那不會給你帶來任何幫助。"他再一次被對方的目光攫住，動彈不得。托馬斯的語氣如同他們在黑暗中談論一件彼此心知肚明卻無人願意燃起燭光的秘密  
"我不認為在這樣的情況下試圖強行推展計畫會得到什麼成效。"詹姆斯的聲音並不如他出口時臆想的那般堅定。  
"我認識的詹姆斯．麥格勞不會遇到危難就能令他停下腳步。"詹姆斯一時無法辨別此刻在托馬斯眼底顯露的情緒，好奇、不解，混合著古怪的同情以及一絲輕蔑？"究竟是什麼令你害怕，詹姆斯？"  
"你錯了，我並不害怕你的父親，亦或是他在白廳裡的任何一個背景可靠的同僚，這不是我第一次面對這種威脅。"  
托馬斯垂下視線露出一抹苦笑，像是詹姆斯的答覆造就他的失落。詹姆斯頓時強烈希望收回他的回覆，或者能夠重來一次，為了不要見到那樣的神情顯現在對方臉上。  
在這個多事的夜晚過後托馬斯第一次嘆了口氣，"我們真的需要像這樣花費整晚繞著彼此跳舞？"  
"不，我們甚至不被允許共用一支舞。"詹姆斯說。  
托馬斯擠出一個古怪的微笑，"我認為你明白我的意思，詹姆斯。"  
不及詹姆斯回復，托馬斯退開距離背過身體，目光落向窗外未知的一處。  
"這世界存在太多的'不被允許'，任何快樂的事都是被禁止的，像是生活在這裡只應該擁有壓抑和悲傷，像是倫敦只擁有陰天，只有那些真正有益處的事才會被人'允許'，究竟是誰來判定允許或否的，嗯？"托馬斯嘲弄地說。詹姆斯為此不合時宜地鬆了口氣，托馬斯又恢復那個血管裡的憤世嫉俗永遠安定不下來的托馬斯．漢密爾頓。  
"沒有人，只有當利益相符時人們才會讓這份允許變得廣為人知。"詹姆斯說。"如果你還打算召開今晚的沙龍我認為已經是時間了。"  
"永遠能令現實為你所用，詹姆斯，你永遠能。"托馬斯像是說給他自己聽似的總結。

凜烈的海風捲起窗簾一角，伸出一隻白皙的手把它整理平順又消失在簾幕後邊。四輪馬車停在通往碼頭的橋樑上，附近的單桅帆船接連起航，在晨霧裡漸行漸遠，馬車仍然沒有迎來任何歸者的跡象。馬車的主人似乎擁有極大的耐心，一次也不曾掀開紗簾查看外頭的動靜，車夫似乎經歷了不知道多少次這樣的早晨，他同他的主人一樣缺乏好奇心，不曾焦急地回頭尋求示意，也不曾試圖看穿薄霧後方是否有他們正在等待的人。  
直到日光從薄霧後現身，一個人影終於突破白霧朝向這頭走來。  
他的外套表面籠著一層薄薄水汽，像是他在這無邊無際的白霧出現以前就已經待在那裡了。暗金短髮由於濕氣服貼著，使他看上去更年輕幾分。車夫沒有來替他打開車門，他逕自彎身上了馬車。  
"他去了哪裡？"對座的女聲發問。  
"拿騷。"


	4. Chapter 4

彼得．艾什的在場維持住了房間裡搖搖欲墜的平衡。關於拿騷前途的談論聲仍在空氣中持續迴盪。詹姆斯提出他從遠洋帶回來的見聞作為參考提出挑戰，彼得嘲笑他無視情勢走向仍舊準備孤注一擲，儘管他沒有表現於外，任何人也都看得出來；托馬斯為詹姆斯的提議深深著迷，很難分辨吸引他的究竟是命懸一線的希望還是其他什麼，詹姆斯開口時他一次也不曾挪開視線，亦不願打斷對方，他的眼睛裡充滿狂熱的光芒，自阿爾弗雷德．漢密爾頓走出這個家門後他頭一次充滿希望。  
米蘭達安靜地觀看一切。她明白平穩的現況維繫在義正辭嚴的表像底下，有一個秘密潛伏其中，蛛絲馬跡藏在每個應對進退的細節裡。  
彼得在白廳裡或是這座房子以外的地方他無疑是機警而富有智慧的，然而此時他在這個房間卻是全然的第三者，通往那個秘密的線頭從他身邊穿越而過，從眼神和言詞交換間隱約露出馬腳，他依舊毫無所覺，在辯論之中堅持己見不輕易動搖。  
詹姆斯在彼得離去後在交誼廳裡逗留了很長一段時間，他被無以名之的責任給留了下來，他離開之時留下了一筆債務，現在到了他必須償還的時刻。米蘭達吩咐僕從放下茶水和點心之後不需要隨伺在側。他們一前一後穿過陰暗的長廊轉移到屋子另一頭的小廳，小廳的位置十分隱蔽，沒有屋子主人的事前吩咐就連管家也很少主動靠近那裡。  
審判在門關上那刻無聲地敲下了木錘，哪怕他們之中沒有一個人以此名之，掩藏在冰山之下的本質並不會因此改變。詹姆斯來得匆忙沒來得及解下腰間配劍，劍鞘些微擦著他的長靴側邊發出這個房間此時唯一的聲響，他垂手站立的姿態像是他已預知即將到來的質詢提前作出了準備。  
托馬斯上前用一個吻封住了詹姆斯接下來可能發出的所有辯駁。詹姆斯隨及向後仰去，躲避開來另一個迎上來的親吻，那副像受到冒犯的神色又浮現在他臉上，他為了即將到來的判決做足了準備，然而他等待的結局卻遲遲不肯到來。托馬斯沒有把詹姆斯的拒絕當回事，也沒有完全阻擋對方的去路，詹姆斯迎向他的視線像是被逼上了絕境。  
"這不是我來的目的。"詹姆斯艱難地開口，手臂推擋著對方盡可能想要避免更多肢體接觸，他的目光牢固地鎖在托馬斯臉上，如同他別無選擇。  
托馬斯沒有答腔，責難與情欲同時出現在他眼中使他變得難以預測。托馬斯近乎無禮地解下詹姆斯腰間配劍，沉重的武器撞擊在門框上發出聲響。海軍外套跟著墬落到地板上，失去繁複裝飾外衣武裝外表的詹姆斯看上去不堪一擊。詹姆斯最後一次試圖攔住托馬斯，湛藍色的眼睛最終令他放棄掙紮，歷經再多風霜的船隻終會被捲入命中註定的風暴。  
"打從你重新走進這座宅邸的大門，我就想著要這麼做了。"  
詹姆斯不作任何反抗，他順從地任由托馬斯掌管了他的命運。衣物層層疊疊落在地板上，如同某種隱密的渴望被剝去偽裝。托馬斯探進詹姆斯嘴裡，不同於那個晚宴上的初次嚐試，他強制地掌控了呼吸的節奏，詹姆斯幾乎要溺死在這個吻裡。等他緩過呼吸，由托馬斯燃起的火焰隨著每一個藏著某種宣告的吻一路往下延燒。  
"你一言不發的離開了，沒有留下任何字句，像個流亡的罪犯一樣匆忙離開這裡。"托馬斯宣告了他的罪名。"我想不明白是什麼讓你如此抗拒？不，不會是我的性別和身份，你的驕傲和自負不會使你在乎這些，那會是什麼？"托馬斯的神情近乎像主持沙龍時般嚴峻，如果他沒有看見對方眼底灼燒著因自己不告而別引起的激烈情緒。  
　　  
詹姆斯試圖從沙發上撐起身體，卻因為托馬斯握上他的性器幾乎腰下一軟倒回座墊上。詹姆斯將手伸進暗金色的短髮，過短的髮長使他無處著力只得草率地按著對方的後腦。快感逐漸佔領了詹姆斯大部分的意識，托馬斯用了些微力道掐了下陰莖頂端時詹姆斯咬住下唇以免洩露稱不上得體的聲音。  
"或許你不認為自己是我們之中的一份子？"托馬斯語調裡的強烈指責與他手下的動作不符，他慢條斯理地捋動著手中的性器，似乎取悅對方此時不在他的意圖之內。詹姆斯艱難地將即將出口的呻吟聲吞嚥回去，他打消了意欲辨駁的主意，他採取行動在前此刻無論抬出任何言語只會是託詞，在他們之間的情誼當中託詞不能傳達任何東西。情欲準備接手詹姆斯的理智，托馬斯手指堪堪擦過了柔軟的囊袋，詹姆斯揚起腦袋的瞬間瞥見長椅另一頭坐著另一個人。  
詹姆斯完全僵住了，激情被一片空白取代，臂膀從托馬斯肩上鬆脫，他連忙半撐起身體隨手撈起一件地板上的衣物意圖掩蓋自己。米蘭達彎身按住他的手臂，詹姆斯生硬地令衣服重新滑落在地。她朝他搖了搖頭，柔和平靜的微笑非旦沒有令他平靜下來，羞恥令他雙頰發燙。在米蘭達的注視下一切變得難以忍受，此時托馬斯給予詹姆斯的任何撫觸都像是某種古老的酷刑，他妄想能夠關閉感官，然而克制自己止住迎向對方手掌擺動的腰臀已幾乎消秏他所有的意志力。  
詹姆斯再次和米蘭達對上視線，開口時發現自己的聲音已然嘶啞，"米蘭達，別－－"他聽上去近乎哀求。  
"托馬斯和我進行過一次討論，在你離開我們以後，不是夫妻之間的那種。"她柔軟纖細的手掌撫上詹姆斯的臉頰，沿著銳利的輪廓，如同想用手掌記住線條是如何組成這樣一個人。  
"要我來說，那是逃跑。"托馬斯在這方面的固執堅持得可怕。  
米蘭達不贊同地朝丈夫瞧了一眼，那是最親密的伴侶之間才能進行的無聲交談。"而是以作為你的情人的身份。"  
詹姆斯姿勢別扭地扭過脖子希望能夠看清米蘭達此刻臉上的神情，"我很抱歉，米蘭達，我……我並不希望因此介入你們之間。"他急切地轉動身體好似他還來得及為此做出些什麼彌補，一切也許為時尚未太晚。  
"不，詹姆斯，我們的部分已經結束了。"詹姆斯尚來不及說些什麼，柔軟的雙唇落下佔去他全副心神。他無可救藥地再度硬了，打濕了托馬斯的掌心。一切不受控制的向下沉淪。  
　　  
帶有百里香味道的掌心遮蔽了他的視線。具有宣告意味的吻落在他身上每一處，他分不清誰置身在雙腿之間，唇舌靈活地操著他的陰莖，他放蕩地張開大腿迎合上去，分不清誰在身上烙下記錄此刻激情高漲的標記。由於視線受阻變相增長他其他感官接收一切的能力，撫摸來回流連在他弓起的後背，好似拉緊了的弓箭般緊繃的大腿，他從內部被人打開來，愰若置身在狂放淫穢的夢境。  
在托馬斯引導下詹姆斯背過身體，對方牢牢抓握住他的髋骨，直接進入了他。起先他們幾乎動彈不得，托馬斯一遍又一遍給予詹姆斯腿間的性器溫柔的撫弄。髮捲似有若無打在他裸露的胸膛和肩上，他沿著帶著長手套的手臂摟住手臂的主人。詹姆斯不著章法地和米蘭達吻著彼此，不時被搗進體內的力道給中斷了親吻。  
托馬斯像不滿詹姆斯還能分散心神似的忽然扳過他的臉頰，吻得他幾乎忘記如何呼吸。  
"你到底在意什麼，嗯？"托馬斯的氣息沉重地噴撒在詹姆斯後頸上。  
"這是不對的，這一切，你和我，我和她，我們之間的這一切都不該發生。"詹姆斯勉力抑遏幾乎要取而代之的呻吟說。"不只是這個社會不允許，我們的計畫也不允許，像這樣的變數足以毀掉一切。"  
詹姆斯從未從這麼近的距離觀察過那雙湛藍色的眼睛，或許他正是為了此時見到的一切而盡可能延後它的到來。那雙眼睛被怒火所據，令他想起第一次在海上見過的風暴，在那刻海洋如此危險，一不小心就會被旋渦拖入深處，同時如此美麗，令人甘冒艱險也會一而再回到海上，為了見證那般的存在無可比擬。  
"所以，你還是因此害怕了，放任自己被恐懼逼回了原點。"托馬斯壓低了聲音。  
"我不想讓一切到了現在功虧一簣！"  
"只要我們足夠謹慎，關在房門裡面的事是不會阻擬到我們的事業，你過於憂心了。"  
"沒有任何謹慎足以抵達眾人的流言，托馬斯。"詹姆斯無懼對方的怒火，筆直迎向那雙眼睛。  
空氣中再度充滿鋒利的沉默，托馬斯一言不發從他體內抽身退出，他差點由於未獲抒解的情欲出言挽留對方。詹姆斯咬緊牙根不讓自己發出任何示弱的聲響，等待著，邊思索事情該如何收拾殘局。  
托馬斯一把將詹姆斯翻過身面對自己。托馬斯臉上和頸項同樣佈滿汗水，快感中斷帶來的折磨自眼角可以看出端倪，他眼底的自制力看上去搖搖欲墜。  
"我們沒有你想像的那般不同，詹姆斯。除去我的貴族身份和你的海軍軍籍，我們是一種人，你害怕的也正是我所擔憂的，我不能失去的和你一樣多。"  
詹姆斯將額頭抵上對方的，托馬斯嗓音裡壓抑著情緒，他低啞的聲調卻出賣了他。  
"因此我不會讓事情走向這個地步，我不會坐視它們發生－－"  
詹姆斯湊上嘴唇截斷對方後半句話，他無須知道的更多。他坦然敞開雙腿，托馬斯再次挺入深處，這次詹姆斯容許自己流洩出理應不屬於這座屋頂底下的喘息。  
他們共同攀至頂點，精疲力盡地埋首在彼此的頸窩裡，吐息沉重急促，像是他們在彼此的臂彎裡重新學會如何呼吸。  
隨後米蘭達分別和他們交換清淺的吻，引導他們步入位置更為隱蔽靜謐的臥室。  
他們將會共享接下來的每個日出或夕陽，將彼此不為人知的秘密暗中傳遞。  
他從未感覺如此富足，從前一切消融在倫敦的霧氣裡，灰白色宅邸裡發生的一切將刻劃在他的記憶深處。偶爾他會與米蘭達在不經意間交換只有彼此能夠意會的眼神，他們或許在心底深處都明白這將不會長久。

倫敦的日光如此稀缺，晴天過後往往換來漫無止盡的陰濕寒冷，那種濕寒直能滲進人心深處。  
從也未曾改變過。

  
  
  


－FIN－


End file.
